Switched!
by Aralainiel
Summary: Legolas and Arwen switch bodies and well, u gotta read it to find out. Rated for upcoming chapters. Send Feedback! Should I continue?


~Switched!~  
  
A/N: This is just a funny idea that I had. Should I continue it? Read and review! Send feedback and feed my muses! Flames will be fed to the Balrog! Also, don't be afraid to email or IM me!  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, they are Tolkien's. I bet he's cursing in his grave.  
  
Timeline: After the council, they have a few days before the fellowship leaves Rivendell to go on their journey.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf smiled as he walked around Rivendell. It was so beautiful, and yet it had some sad essence around it. It must be because of all the bad news. "I wonder what I should do today," he commented to himself. "I've just signed up for a mission that I probably won't come back alive from." He sighed, missing his own home of the Mirkwood Forest.  
  
Arwen Undomiel picked up the hem of her elegant purple dress. Clutched in her right hand was a phial of some unknown liquid. Gandalf the Grey had asked her to take it to her father, Elrond, and had specific orders that no harm was to come of it. As she was hurrying she didn't happen to see the figure in front of her.  
  
"Oomph!" She exclaimed, bumping into the person, or elf.  
  
"Sorry, Lady Arwen. I did not see you there." Legolas flashed a smile at the elven princess but inside he was screaming. He didn't like this elf. She was just some prissy brat, spoiled by being a princess. 'Stupid bint,' he thought, 'Why don't you watch out where you're going!'  
  
Arwen smiled wanly, "That is alright. I believe that some of this may have been of my fault." She was putting up the façade that she was fine but that's not how she really was. This Legolas, he was just some girly woodland elf. 'Yea right, as if it would ever be my fault. He ran into me! Prince, I don't think so!' She thought, 'More like princess. I bet he's gay.'  
  
Legolas stepped aside so that the witch could pass, but as she was walking she tripped on his bow. She fell ungracefully and her right had whipped back. The phial that she had been holding flew backwards and landed between her and Legolas. The glass broke and a puff of green smoke rose from it, covering Legolas and Arwen.  
  
Legolas stepped back and covered his nose, coughing. What had that stupid brat done now? Suddenly he dropped to the ground, dizzy, and everything went black.  
  
'Oh shit!' Arwen thought. 'That stupid bastard Legolas. He made me trip on his bow!' Then the smoke enveloped her and she dropped, blacked out.  
  
When Legolas had woken up night had already fallen. It was too dark and he tried to remember what had happened. Let's see. He was walking and he bumped into Arwen then she tripped and something flew out of her hand. He frowned, everything after that was fuzzy. All he remembered was green smoke. He shrugged and picked himself up. He quickly dusted himself off and his frown deepened. Something was weird with his tunic and leggings. It felt different, silkier. He decided it was nothing and dusted off the front of his tunic then screamed.  
  
Arwen woke up at the sound of someone screaming. Her brow creased. She had no idea what had happened and the voice sounded like a girl's. Then it hit her. She had been walking, going to deliver that mystery phial for Gandalf when Legolas ran into her. He made her trip on his bow and she had dropped the phial. "Oh no," she muttered. The phial had exploded.  
  
She jumped up. The voice sounded girly because it was that nimrod Legolas' voice. "Legolas, stop screaming and shut the hell up!" Her voice came out deeper then usual. She frowned. Maybe it was the affect of the phial. What was in that phial?  
  
Arwen spun around but before she could yell again her voice got caught in her throat. She gasped involuntarily and took a step back. Then she found her voice again, and let it out at full force. "WHY ARE YOU ME?!?"  
  
Legolas stepped up to her menacingly but it didn't look like it since he was in Arwen's body. "You did this to me! WHAT DID YOU DO!" His, or her, voice came out as a shriek in the end. "You know what I found when I got up?! BREASTS!!!" He slammed his fist into a tree.  
  
"Stop that!" Arwen shouted, "You'll ruin my manicure!" She hit his wrist and pointed at his chest, "Those are mine!"  
  
Legolas fumed and ran a hand through his hair. "We have to calm down. What did you drop?"  
  
She pouted, "It was a secret phial from Gandalf to my father. It could have been anything!"  
  
Legolas stamped his foot, "I'm going to tell Gandalf about this right now!" He hated his voice. This whiny, bratty voice. The sooner this was over with the better.  
  
"No!" Arwen stepped over to him before he could blink. Her strength was now many times stronger and she grabbed the collar of his dress and lifted him up a foot off the ground and pinned him to the tree. "No, you won't. I will not have Gandalf or my daddy find out that I messed up. Even if it was your fault."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth but she cut him off. "I will find how to fix this before you leave for the mission. For now we'll just have to sit tight." She let go and let him drop, a purple heap on the ground. "Don't mess up that dress. I really like it."  
  
To be continued, maybe. . .  
  
What do you think? Should I continue? Send feedback! 


End file.
